priestess
by Little Fox Life
Summary: naru has just left and mai has been evected from her home on the street she meets a women who takes her in at her shrine? but wene she dies mai takes over what does she work as ?


PRIESTESS

summary : it has been 4 years since naru has left the day naru left mai was evicted from her home and live on the street a lady from a shrine found mai dehydrated malnourished and toke her back to her home

hey ! I have got another story for you and i have read up whatever i can on this subjet so some stuff mit be a bit obscur and i do not no if there is a shrine in shibuya but let's just say it busy place ! i own nothing so no point sooing ! and '' Je suis Charlie '' for Chalie Ebdo R.I.P (I live in France)

Today whas a busy day for Mai she had power training , protective charmes to make ,clean the shrine and do her duty as priestess ; 4 years ago naru left the same day and i was evected from my apartment and left , on the street then a lady called Sakura (very common japanese name ) walked pasted me and save me from the cold rain that day i guest very easily that she was a priestess because of her clothe it was a priestess she brough me back to shibuya shrine and nurste me back to health but my power ricked aveck so i had to have training now i have perfect control and now a official priestess . To get money for the shrine we are also ghost hunters but a year ago Sakura died and in her will gave the shrine to the next head priestess and that was me now i do all the chores and training i also do the lucky charm for the visitor and the blessing but there is a down side to this job i have to be in my sacred kimono all day and i still worked as a ghost hunter . I just reseved another call to do an exorcist at the other side of Shibuya at Black Water Mansion it was en hour drive . I got there at 11 o clock and notice another car but i sespected nothing wene i walk in i was gretted by Mister Hirosho who had just bough the house ''Hello miss Tanyama please come this way and i must inform you that i have called another team to assist you and please call me Hiro '' '' Thank you though Hiro may i please meet them '' '' yes please come this way ''

The other team

'' I heard we will be working with the Shibuya shrine maiden ? No? '' the older woman with red hair asked '' Yes ayako at leaste we have a real shrine maiden to help , poor girl must work her ass off apparently she is only 18 years old '' the old man also none as bou san added ayako look like she was about to kill bou san ''She must be a very good priestess if she is head of a shrine at 18 years old '' john said innocently , A older chinese man and a young man walk in demanding '' i don't pay you to chat i pay you to work '' '' yes boss '' they all said in unison then bou san wispered '' we really need to find mai naru been in this mood since he came back 4 month ago ad getting narstier by the minute they all nodded to that and spread out to finish setting up there 'base' ; Five minutes later Mister Hirosho walked in '' hello Mister Shibuya i would like you to meet the Shybuya Shrine Maiden Miss tanyama mai came out from the door with soo much grace that she looked like she was meeting the queen she bowed and said '' please just call me mai mister Hiro '' at that moment ayako and bou san were big eyed the boy called john was gobsmack but mai just wanted to look a there faces all day but she had business don't get me rong the was suprised but it was juste too funny naru face he look like he was going to fall over , then mai was was taken by suprised ayako and bou san bonced on her after they convinced to let her go she sat down for a talk with them

'' hey mai i miss you sooo much were have you been ? Are you really a shrine maiden ? ''

'' yes i have been a the Shibuya shrine for four years and i am the head priestess and Naru no tea for you i am not allowed ''

'' why are you not allowed ? what are you not allowed to do ? ''

'' i am not allowed to serve another in anyway ? I must stay pure by heart and mind and i am not allowed to lie in anyway ''

'' that must get conplicated is it hard being a priestess ?''

'' a bit , there is ton of studing , then there edecuts ,painting ,cleaning, charms and other stuff to make and do, because now that the old head priestess is dead i am all alone with my familiars Amber ''

''cool you have a familiar ? The one of the shrine can i see ? I have always wanted one ''

''ok...'' I put my hands in a strange shape and called her name ''Amber '' then a animal that lood like a cross of a fox and a cat appeard and asked '' What would you like Mistress ? ''

'' I would like you to greate my friends Ayako Bou san , Kazuya and Lin ''

'' hello my name is Amber I am very happy to meet you''

''Mistress are your friend masako and yasu not here? ''

''no i guess not you will meet them later '' ayako lashed out to Amber but just to pass complitly though her like a ghost

'' arhhh not fair only mai can touch her i bet she would make a lovely scarf '' ayako cried out making amber very scared ''well let's not dodle let's get this case started'' mai said with infusiasem

After SPR had finish setting up Masako arrived wearing a kimono and a shocked face

''Mai are you a priestess ? ''

''yes , Masako''

''that great mai i hope it nice ''

me and masako did are walthrought and when we passed one of the corridor we felt sick both of us at the same time we tried to walk on but could not so we sat down to tried and relive the sickness as we sat we heard a growling noose it was very heavy i told masako that we needed to get back to base quickely because something whas chasing us but as soon as she got up the monster not a ghost a monster appered we ran but it court up so i had no choice i had to use it , i took out my fan and infused power into it it shined a golden light that lit the hole corridoor the SPR team came racing out just to see me thow my attack the monster disapere with a poofand i just went to sit down and chant the loarste of the spell so the monster would not come back i sat down exhaust with the SPR tam staring at me

''what whas that Mai it looked very beautyfull and stoped the monster from attacking ''

'' I infused my power into my special fan and it made en attack to exorce the monster''

''and what so special about you fan ?''

'' It is the fan given from a spirit guide after you experience there death...But it is really powerful '' ayako wanted to touche the beautifull fan but it flowted back to mai bit by bit but ayako court it before it could flowt back to mai

''ahh hot,hot,hot what is this fan it hot ?''

''it because you have never experienced death..''

''oh...''

''well at least the case is sorted now we can pack up and go ''

''ok...'' everybody mumbled

''and mai i would like a talk in privet mai come with me ''

''ok ?''

they walked to another room and sat face to face

''Mai will you come work for me again ?'' '' it wont get in the way of your chore and your duty as head priestess will you accept ? ''

''shore but it can't get in the way of my duty ''

'' and mai me or gene''

at that moment mai got nervous she was on the point of crying and she said with a few sluter '' it was never gene it whas always you for your attitude and the rare smile that make them event more precious I Love You Naru ''

'' i love you too Mai ''

at that moment they got closer and kiss each other passionatly they broke apart and naru ask

'' does this not go again a rule of being a priestess?''

'' not it does not if i marry the personne i give my first kiss to ''

''well then it should be fine '' and they kiss again

THERE SHALL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER

I no there are a ton of grammar erreur but I don't care if you don't like my riting don't read it I am trying my best

R.I.P all the victimes of The Charlie Ebdos Attack


End file.
